


hypertelia

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: autopsy of a dead boy's myocardium
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	hypertelia

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a story its more of an extremely convoluted analysis i wrote at like 2am after getting frustrated with jstor. makes sense but only slightly i just thought it was interesting. might make it a series because it was kind of fun to write this bc i like biology facts and there is an absurd amount in here. anyways if u want to be mildly confused go ahead have fun i love u

I: HYPOTHESIS - A GLANCE AT THE SIMULACRUM 

A boy who loves another boy is a dead boy. This much is true. 

Leo reaches between the fifth intercostal space and holds a bleeding mass. He is not a hero. He is a boy full of love and now he wants to give it all away. What happens to a body when there’s nothing left of it? What happens to a body when it burns itself out, hollows itself of anything tangible in order to die? Not die as in six feet under, but running out of yourself. Away from yourself. Shedding skin peeling it off and leaving it to crumble to ash. Neural networks left in the kicked-up dirt of a Texan highway, sitting and rotting and decaying, except that’s not how this works. The farther you run from yourself the more you become running. The more you do something the more you become it. 

Angiosperms are vascular flowering plants with continuously developing life cycles and reversible cellular differentiation. In most species cellular differentiation is irreversible. But these plants, on a microscopic level, can completely change from cell type A to cell type C and then back to cell type A. They’re shapeshifting. Fluid. I like to think of Leo Valdez as a sunflower. 

The key here is the running. Always running. You can run out of yourself but also the act of running out of yourself turns you into a runner. By doing something you become it. I’m repeating myself. Do you understand? Leo Valdez is a runner. Jason Grace is a pillar. Of salt? Maybe. Not clean enough. Sorry, I’m rambling. Leo Valdez was a boy and then by running away from himself he became a runner, cell differentiation, I like to think of him as a sunflower, hopefully he is a boy at the end of all of this. I’m not sure if he’s lucky enough to be. 

Protein kinases have non-catalytic properties too you know. They can send signals and receive them from upstream regulators, although the reason they have this function is unclear. The purpose of a catalyst is to speed things up. Take something that’s already there and makes it something else but pay attention to the  _ thing that’s already there _ . The purpose of a story is cataclysm. Jason Grace’s function in it is unclear. He causes a chain reaction of events that change Leo on a microscopic level and then he dies. Big deal. Sorry it’s such a rotten story. 

Leo Valdez was always a boy but he was always trying to be other boys and in doing so became something else. I’m not sure what to call this type of organism. Not an autotroph. Carnivorous plants are not angiosperms so I would not call him that either. Perhaps he is still a human but his mirror neurons are misfiring. Mimicking things until he is those things but slightly off. Adjacent to a real boy. Not one. He’s Leo Valdez instead. Does that make sense? The purpose of a catalyst is to speed things up. Leo Valdez the sunflower always had the resources, the ability for independent reversible cellular differentiation, but Jason helped him along. 

Jason on the other hand is not capable of this constant inconstancy. He’s quite the stubborn one. Still capable of changing, but it’s harder. Definite shape and volume. Pillar of fire to pillar of salt.

(Sorry for mixing up biology and theology. Unfortunately I do it often.)

Lot’s wife looked over her shoulder and was turned to a pillar of salt. You cannot choose both humanity and cleanliness. Jason’s story is complicated and tangled with Leo’s. To do a proper autopsy of one you must understand the other. Lot’s wife is complicated and human. When given the choice to survive or look back to the burning skeleton of life she chose to look back. This was not the holy thing to do. Jason was, by all means, a righteous boy. Duty-bound, homebound, bound to his sword. He kills monsters. What you do is what you become. And then he loved a boy and grew into the skin of whatever you call a being that loves. The primary purpose of a protein kinase is to speed up a reaction and Jason did do that but in doing so he changed as well. This is only natural. I think it caught him off guard though. The differentiation. Bound to his sword and then being bound to his love for someone else. It’s a very stark change. Sorry. This does not explain his function in regards to Leo. I’ll go back to that. 

ABSTRACT : Leo Valdez was a boy loved by his mother. And then she died and he thought it was by his hand. He hated the limb that murdered. Wanted to run from it but you can’t run from a limb, silly. He became the type of person that runs from their own limbs. One day he meets Jason Grace (and there’s something here about the properties of salt). Jason Grace speeds up Leo’s self-growth. 

A few benefits of salt, or if you want to be fancy with it, sodium chloride, are that it can preserve food, prevent spoilage, represent the covenance of friendship, and be mixed with water to purify and cleanse. Salt is also a catalyst for fire. In the first century, Palestinians placed salt at the bottom of their ovens to activate fire. I would not say Jason is anything like Zeus I would say he is a lot more like Orpheus and Lot’s wife. Do you see it? Fire salt angiosperms hearts mirror neurons all catalysts. It's a chain reaction. If so and so does this and this then this and this will happen. Anyways. Just hypothesizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Analyses are meant to be concrete but concrete things are easily fallible so this is just me rambling do whatever you want with it penny for yr thoughts in the comments I’m curious. Doesn’t have to be related to this at all say hi say you think this was just an excuse for me to use big words or you could just ramble too have fun have a good one. My tumblr is mononokeost if you want to talk on anon or off anon i like listening to people so if you want to talk about analysis or complain about these books go ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Analyses are meant to be concrete but concrete things are easily fallible so this is just me rambling do whatever you want with it penny for yr thoughts in the comments I’m curious. Doesn’t have to be related to this at all say hi say you think this was just an excuse for me to use big words or you could just ramble too have fun have a good one. My tumblr is mononokeost if you want to talk on anon or off anon i like listening to people so if you want to talk about analysis or complain about these books go ahead


End file.
